


Telling

by SEF



Series: Stargate SG-1 Drabbles [9]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Episode: s07e11-12 Evolution, M/M, Podfic Welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:33:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29073363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SEF/pseuds/SEF
Summary: Set after Evolution 2. Recovering from torturous experiences isn't quick and easy.
Relationships: Daniel Jackson & Jack O'Neill, Daniel Jackson/Other(s)
Series: Stargate SG-1 Drabbles [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2132955
Kudos: 6





	Telling

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a Stargate100 challenge on LiveJournal. Theme: Fallen

Jack’s office was practically unknown to me; somehow, that helped. I stopped inside the doorway. 

"Daniel? What’s wrong?"

"Thought I’d save Janet the trouble of explaining why I’m grounded for a couple more weeks."

He stood. "Your leg acting up?"

"No. No, it seems Rafael had gonorrhea. So do I."

You’d think Teal’c had just punched Jack in the chest. "Daniel, are you...? _Jesus_." He hardly had enough breath to squeak, "You should've told me."

I shook my head. "No ‘need to know’ then. I was OK. It wasn’t...new, Jack. I’d already fallen. Rafael was less degrading than Hathor."


End file.
